


Mistakes Were Made.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentions of Witches, Other, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CANT STOP WONT STOP.<br/>Prompt 53:<br/>“MISTAKES WERE MADE!”<br/>“Wait, what?!”<br/>“MISTAKES WERE MADE! RUN!”<br/><a href="http://thepromptperson.tumblr.com/page/3">prompt found here.</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made.

**Author's Note:**

> CANT STOP WONT STOP.  
> Prompt 53:  
> “MISTAKES WERE MADE!”  
> “Wait, what?!”  
> “MISTAKES WERE MADE! RUN!”  
> [prompt found here.](http://thepromptperson.tumblr.com/page/3)  
> 

Levi did not know why he was standing out on the sidewalk in front of some random house at two in the morning. His thin sweater, short shorts and combat boots was not the idea outfit for this, whatever this was. All Eren had told him was that he needed to steal some big book off of a witch and this was the opportune time as said witch was out performing some sort of human sacrifice. Levi pondered if they should actually be out saving the sacrifice instead of stealing some old stupid book.  
“’Wait out here’ he says, ‘keep an eye out for the man witch’ he says. What he didn’t say was what I was supposed to do when I see the fucking witch.” Levi grumbled scowling towards the house.  
At that moment Levi heard a huge crash and Eren voice calling out ‘shit, shit, shit.’ A few seconds later, Levi sees his boyfriend sprint from the house carrying some dusty looking stack of papers.  
“LEVI, WE HAVE TO GO, MISTAKES WERE MADE.” Eren grabbed onto Levi’s wrist and began to drag him along.  
“Wait, what?”  
“MISTAKES WERE MADE! RUN! COME ON, LEVI.”  
After what seemed like hours of running Eren stopped suddenly. “I think we got away. Phew, I thought I was gonna get it for sure.”  
Levi slapped his mate upside the head. “What the fuck did you do, idiot?”  
“OW! Levi!” Eren rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to do it! I just tripped over something and hit a cauldron and it spilled everywhere, little did I know the witch made something that attacks! Fuck, I don’t want to be near anything witchy ever again!”  
Levi gives him a withering look. “My sister is a witch.”  
“She’s a good witch, prince. I mean human sacrifice witches!”  
Levi rolled his eyes; his mate was a fucking idiot. “What do we even need this book for anyway?”  
Eren shrugs, “Who knows. Erwin told me to get it, I can’t argue with his orders, he is the alpha!”  
Levi sighed; at least it wasn’t Eren’s genius idea. “Alright, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come bother me on tumblr!](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
